


Bad Mom Department

by OddlyBookish



Series: The Aaron/Neil Brotp [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Multi, Neil and Aaron finally get along, No Mafia, neil makes friends, no yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: The one where Neil's parents are still dead assholes, but Stewart gets custody of Neil when Neil's fifteen. Aaron and Andrew find out about one another before Andrew get's to the Spears and get adopted by Higgins. Oh, and Aaron and Neil bond over bad mother's.





	Bad Mom Department

**Author's Note:**

> So this is purely self-indulgent because I wanted Aaron and Neil to get along. Not sure if I should make this a multi-chapter or a series. Let me know if I should continue guys and how I should do it.

Neil smiles slightly as Katelyn groans and drops her head on to the table in front of her.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." He states as she sighs, lifts up her head and runs a hand through her long hair and nods.

"Go through it again." She states with a small smile. Neil nods and leans forward, pointing at the math problem in her textbook.

"Everything you need is in the problem, all you have to do is reformulate the equation and plug in numbers." Neil explains as she frowns.

"Got it, but how do you know which equation to use?" Katelyn asks looking at him with a guilty expression.

"We're going to need more sessions." He tells her simply, she groans once more but nods.

Neil didn't mind tutoring Katelyn, she was a quiet girl from his Math class who always smiled his way despite the scars on his face and who had shared more than one her morning snacks when his stomach growled.

"Katelyn." A voice interrupts before Neil can get to explaining. He glances up, towards the side where a short blonde guy stood. His eyes were narrowed as he stared in between Katelyn and Neil, hands resting on the table in what Neil supposed was an intimidating stance.

Neil instantly knew more than five ways to knock the short guy out.

"Aaron, how was Bio?" Kate asks cheerfully, not noticing the anger in the blondes stance.

"Fine."

"Oh, this is Neil, remember I said I was going to be getting tutored by him." The guy, Aaron, blinked, glancing in between the two once before relaxing and holding his hand out slowly towards Neil.

"Aaron, Kate's boyfriend." Neil sees the recognition in Kate's eyes but ignores it as he shakes Aaron's hand.

"Neil, nice to meet you." Aaron nods and says nothing when Neil pulls his hand back quickly before turning towards Katelyn.

"We can continue this another time, you have my number." Katelyn nods, giving him a tight smile as he gathers his things. Neil pretends to ignore the way she smacks Aaron's arm as he walks away.

Neil reaches his dorm room fifteen minutes later, the walk from the library to Fox Tower being relatively quick at five in the afternoon when most students were already in their dorm rooms.

"Neil, buddy, you're home sooner than I thought." Matt exclaims from the couch.

"Katelyn's boyfriend showed up, they looked like they had to talk." Matt whistles lowly as Neil drops on to the couch.

"Think she'll call for more sessions?" Matt asks. Neil nods but doesn't respond, Matt seems fine with the silent answer and says nothing more as he turns back towards the TV. Neil hears the keys jingle before the door opens, Seth enters the dorm room and drops his backpack loudly, heading towards the kitchen without a hello. Neil wasn't expecting one, the school semester had only been in session for a few weeks and Neil had grown accustomed to Seth's ways after rooming with him for only a few weeks.

"Food's here!" Matt jumps when the door is opened and his girlfriend walks in but Neil heard the knob turn.

"Nice, what you got Wilds?" Seth asks from the kitchen.

"Pasta from Lulu's!" Dan calls as she places the food on the small table. Neil doesn't move as Matt does but soon Dan is shoving a plate into his hands.

"How many times do I have to tell your Hartford, you're one of us, our food is your food." Neil smiles at her and thanks her, saying nothing more when everyone else joins him to watch TV.

For the following weeks Neil continues to tutor Katelyn, often meeting up for lunch and he finds himself in an odd friendship with her. She brings him coffee and snacks to their morning Math lecture, buys his lunch most times. Neil finds himself helping her learn German and helping her perfect her Spanish.

Aaron Minyard was an okay person, a bit of a sarcastic asshole at times but overall okay. Neil somehow found himself becoming friends with the short blonde. Finding himself sitting across from him in Katelyn's empty dorm proofreading his German paper, while Aaron went over Neil's speech for Com.

"Why Medicine?" Neil asks Aaron simply to disrupt the silence.

"I want to help people." Aaron states simply, Neil glances up, finding Aaron still going over his paper before he looks back down at the German essay.

"Why Math?" Aaron asks.

"It's the same in every language, never changes." Aaron chuckles at that but says nothing in return.

Neil finishes his proofreading, setting the paper down on the coffee table in front of him causing Aaron to look up at him.

"How long have you known German?" Aaron asks. Neil stops, mind wandering for a second before he snaps himself back and smiles at Aaron.

"I was about twelve when I learned." He tells him. Aaron nods and sets his paper down on the coffee table.

"Why German? It's not exactly common in the US." Aaron states.

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"My cousin Nicky has this German fiance, he learned and forced it upon us when it became clear that the two of them were going steady." Aaron states.

"Us?"

"My brother, why'd you learn it?" 

"My mother made me, we lived in Germany for a while, she thought it would be best if we spoke it." Neil states before mentally kicking himself. Aaron luckily doesn't ask simply nods and raises a brow.

"What other languages do you know? Katelyn tells me you help her with Spanish." 

"Besides those, Mandarin, French, Japanese, a bit of Italian, I'm getting to Russian." Aaron looks slightly impressed, but he also doesn't ask about it simply nods.

"All my mother ever made me was a drug addict." Neil glances at him in slight shock, wondering why he was suddenly sharing.

"Mines made me paranoid, I map out exits all the time." Aaron chuckles.

"I think I win in the bad mom department Hartford." Neil raises a brow but pulls away his shirt to show him the bullet wound of his shoulder, opposite his iron burn.

"She shot the bullet." Aaron whistles lowly and raises a brow.

"Who was she aiming at?"

"That's for another day, come on, keep going." Aaron rolls his eyes.

"You won man, all my mom ever did was smack me around, get me addicted to some hard shit."

"Want to move on to dads?" Neil jokes.

"Bounced before I was born, doubt my mom knew who he was." 

"That would have been nice." 

"You got fucked over in the parental department Hartford." Neil nods in agreement knowing how right Aaron was and wondered why he was telling him all these things in the first place, but he pushes those thoughts away. His father was dead, executed at his uncle's hand. His mother was buried in some unmarked grave in England. 

He was safe, he could talk about it, yet he didn't know why he was telling Aaron any of this.

Katelyn chooses that moment to come back, looking in between the two quickly, make sure everything was okay.

"You guys alright?" She asks tensely.

"Yeah, think Hartford and I just became friends." Katelyn smiles in relief and holds up a brown bag.

"Brought food." She states cheerfully before walking over. Neil glances at Aaron and nods before Kate hands him a takeout box.

"Brooklyn Nine-Nine?" She asks and Neil thinks his uncle would be proud.

 


End file.
